


Bottled water, camp showers and the absence of shame

by mykindofthing



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge Era, Tour Bus Sex, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykindofthing/pseuds/mykindofthing
Summary: "I saw the way he was looking at you," Gerard closed the door behind him and walked closer, his eyes wandering over Frank’s body. Frank gulped. “I’m not surprised, I know it’s just a matter of time. But not today.”*Based on the prompt: watching from the wings.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Warped 2020





	Bottled water, camp showers and the absence of shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charredlipsandsenseofpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charredlipsandsenseofpride/gifts), [glassmotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassmotion/gifts).



> This is all fiction. Title loosely based on how Frank described Warped Tour.
> 
> Thank you to everybody involved in making Warped 2020 happening. And thanks to [ charredlipsandsenseofpride](/users/charredlipsandsenseofpride/) and [ glassmotion](/users/charredlipsandsenseofpride/) for the cheering, for the love and for all the fun we have while creating.
> 
> Betaed by [ glassmotion](/users/charredlipsandsenseofpride/) <3

* * *

How come it was so hot? It wasn’t even 2pm yet. Was that God’s vendetta against Frank, for all the partying the night before when he knew he shouldn’t have? A hundred degrees, no wind, and all the bottled water he had gotten was lukewarm to plain boiling.

Not that he would complain too much -- they were halfway through Warped Tour, and even though the weather was a pain in the ass, this year things were more savage. There was a sense of emergency in the air and kids were fully committed to their music. As a band, they were getting more audience and being subjected to less jokes from other bands. Frank particularly felt like every show was claustrophobic, in a good way, even being outside.

Today Frank could barely mingle among his merch buddies without being nudged. He also didn’t feel like signing stuff or trying to small talk to strangers. A headache was starting to creep in.

“So here’s where you hiding, then?” He heard a voice from behind, but before he turned, Adam jumped in the stool next to him. “Want some?”

Frank accepted his cold energy drink - _God fucking bless,_ that was heaven. He closed his eyes savouring it. “Last night was a killer, man.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. I hope it didn’t kill you enough, ‘cause you promised you would join us today for a song or two,” Adam declared, hand coming to rest on Frank’s thigh.

Frank had no recollection of promising that. He ignored his mild pain and assured Adam he would be there.

“Great, our set’s in about an hour. Don’t disappear on me again,” Adam said with a fake warning tone, before squeezing his thigh one last time and leaving.

Frank remained a few more minutes on his spot by the catering tables, before feeling like he could trust his legs again to take him around. He bummed a cigarette from a guy in one of the younger bands and they talked and walked around for a while, being careful enough not to hint he couldn’t remember his name. He wasn’t an asshole, Frank’s brain was just malfunctioning today.

By the time TBS’ set started, he was hydrated enough his headache was hardly there. He started wondering if he and Adam had agreed on which song he’d do, when he saw Gerard and Mikey come up on the opposite wings, followed by Pete.

Adam was already gleaming when he motioned for Frank to take the stage, and the kids roared when they hit the song. Frank knew it wasn’t the same when he wasn’t playing in _his_ band, to _his_ audience, but the energy made him high and he loved every opportunity of screaming into a microphone with Adam.

“That was insane,” Adam shouted when they got off stage, “and we didn’t even rehearse. How did you do that being hungover is beyond me.”

Frank shrugged, secretly proud of himself, and chugged on the beer Adam handed to him.

“He has enough energy to light up an entire city,” Gerard butted in, glancing at his beer. His voice stinged a little. “I just hope he’ll still have it when it’s our turn.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. Right?” Adam said, bumping on Frank as he nodded.

Gerard gave him a pointed stare, then looked one more time to the beer in his hand and left. Mikey joined them minutes later, followed closely by Pete and a woman with vivid hair color. They hung out before both Frank and Mikey realized their set was approaching.

Even though Frank had had more beers, he didn’t feel drunk in the slightest. But he started drinking water just in case, not to abuse his luck and fucked up health. He didn’t need to pass out in front of an audience. While they warmed up, he felt Gerard tense around him, not really meeting his eye, but Frank knew better than to give it too much thought.

This time around, Adam was the one watching his show, with his sunglasses on and strumming to their rhythm.

They got into the first few songs and Frank felt the difference in the atmosphere. People were more passionate and moshing more, or maybe it was just his biased vision.

All of them were on fire, even Mikey with his not-moving style. Ray was drenched in sweat, but still jumping here and there. Gerard wasn’t so wordy during the songs. Today, he was touchy.

He’d rock against Frank’s back, hands splashing across his chest, lips singing to Frank’s ear as if nobody else could hear him. Or he’d tangle his fingers on the collar of Frank’s shirt, and slide down a little.

Frank was glad the guitar was in front of him to hide his boner.

Despite the weather, Gerard had his bulletproof vest and the tightest pants on. He collapsed on the floor once and Frank poured some water on his head, only to have him splashing it like a dog.

After the show, Frank felt spent. He felt so ready for a cold shower, no matter how many attendees had to see his butt in public. His body needed rest and his dick needed a fucking chill. Nothing would be happening tonight. He planned on behaving, so as soon as he handed his guitar, he headed back to the bus, not giving anyone the chance to distract him.

When he got there, Gerard showed up right behind him. Gerard still felt bold enough to corner Frank by the bunks.

"If you’re going to lecture me or something right now because of last night, I’m really not in the m--"

"I saw the way he was looking at you," Gerard closed the door behind him and walked closer, his eyes wandering over Frank’s body. Frank gulped. “I’m not surprised, I know it’s just a matter of time. But not today.”

Frank’s thoughts rushed through his mind, and he wasn’t able to order them coherently. There were so many ways this could go.

Gerard didn’t wait for him to answer, he just drew closer sharply and kissed him. Frank felt inebriated again, until Gerard’s hands on the hem of his shirt, pulling it up, snapped him out of it.

"What are you doing? Someone can walk in any moment,” Honestly, he didn’t want to stop Gerard, but he acted like it. For moral reasons only.

“No one will.”

“ _Gerard_ \--”

He didn’t have any more chances to be reasonable. Gerard proceeded to take off his shirt, pushing Frank onto his bunk, crawling on top of him. Their kiss started sweet then turned impatient, Gerard using his knee to push Frank’s legs apart and his lips to trace a salty path up his collarbone.

“You never came back last night,” Gerard undid Frank's fly, hot breath against his throat.

Frank’s eyes closed, hands on Gerard’s waist, bringing him closer.

“You left me waiting,” Gerard continued around his chin, groping urgently over his boxers. “Would you like to be someplace else now?”

Frank didn’t answer. Of all places for him to make his speeches, Gerard wanted to do this right here. Damn it.  
  
He wasn’t even aware of what was being asked. His only focus was to capture Gerard’s kiss again, which he did briefly, but Gerard wanted hide-and-seek.

“Would you like to be someplace else now?,” he repeated menacingly, finally gripping Frank’s dick.

“ _No,_ ” Frank moaned.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

Gerard sealed the warning by licking his earlobe. The air felt sparse, and Frank reached for his neck. He kissed him all _I’m not going anywhere_ , to which Gerard responded _Good_.

Gerard stroke him lazily, palm moist from sweat. Now that they had an agreement, Gerard took his time kissing him all over, leaving sweet bites. Soon his wrist picked a rhythm, and Frank’s hips asked for more.

He pulled apart again, this time to take off his vest and black tee. Frank felt punished, but at least all concerns of people walking in on them were now on the floor, alongside their shirts. Truth was, at this point on the tour, they had no shame anymore. Everybody had seen everybody do something.

Gerard unbuckled and opened his jeans enough for Frank to see his hard-on. Instead of doing something about it, he got up and dragged _Frank’s_ pants to his ankles, leading him to the edge of the bed. Before Frank so much as could react, Gerard knelt and took him fully in his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Frank’s head spun feeling the coolness around his cock.

He got a fistful of Gerard’s hair when he flick his tongue on the tip of his shaft, travelling all the way down to the base. He didn’t mean to pull, he just wanted to say it through his fingertips massaging his scalp -- _I’m diving._

Gerard kept his eyes up above, watching Frank’s head thrown back and exposed throat, Adam’s apple bobbing. One of his hands was closely following his mouth’s movement, up and down, spreading out his saliva. 

Frank almost shuddered when he looked down. Gerard’s damp hair gave him a soft frame, even when his eyes wouldn’t travel off Frank.

But he definitely shuddered when Gerard’s hand found its way to his balls and played with them.

“Fuck. _You feel so good_ ,” his voice so raspy Gerard could’ve missed his remark.

Encouraged, Gerard took his mouth off his dick, shifting just enough to lick his balls. He tried to reach the spot behind them he knew drove Frank crazy. Frank opened up his legs, granting him more access. His hands left Gerard’s hair to maintain balance as he made himself fully on display.

Gerard took his chance. His tongue worked on the sensitive skin as he observed Frank shiver, the breathless words that he wouldn’t say, his thigh convulsing.

He got back to licking his balls and before he returned all the way to his dick, Gerard coated one finger with his own saliva. Just as he tasted precum, he slowly caressed Frank’s rim with the wet finger.

This time, Gerard closed his eyes. He wanted to feel rather than see Frank reaching for him, back and forth, win-win. Gerard had just wanted to play outside his asshole, but as Frank’s moves felt more demanding, he put a nib of his finger in, slowly.

Frank groaned, rolling his hips, and Gerard’s finger accessed more of him. His whole finger got in, not really moving, but Frank was making the most of it. Gerard concentrated on hollowing his cheeks, not minding the drool escaping from his mouth or his arousal pulsating in his underwear, slick yet lacking attention.

But Gerard thought it was all worth it when Frank sounded like this.

“Fuck, I’m gonna--”

Gerard decided on sucking him languidly because he wanted more of Frank. He realized he had enough spit on his dick that he could jerk him off.

That alone couldn’t wind Frank down. He could feel his ass clenching around his finger, Frank trying to contain it and last a bit more. He also felt his hip snap, as if trying to make Gerard involuntarily hit a spot inside him. A few tries in and he did it - they did it. The plan to slow things had been shattered.

He came all over Gerard’s hand, mumbling all sorts of stuff to his own knuckles.

They fell quiet, the room opening up again and allowing them to breathe.

In the next minute, Frank was reaching forward and kissing Gerard. He got Gerard up and lied down, bringing Gerard over him once more. Frank friskied over his briefs, finally freeing his cock from the fabric.

He was surprised to realize Gerard had already come. Gerard felt Frank’s gaze on him, and if it were anybody else, he might have felt ashamed.

“You put on a great show, you know,” Gerard said with a sly smile and gave him a peck on the lips.

He let his body collapse beside Frank, both of them drained and blissful. Their panting started spiraling down. After what seemed like forever, Frank turned his face to Gerard and broke their silence.

“You know how you said Adam and I are going to happen some time?”

Gerard sighed. He already regretted having said something about it. Although it was his and his big mouth’s fault.

“Yeah.”

“Well, last night… It kind of… already happened.”

Gerard didn’t even flinch.

Frank gave him a petulant laughter before hurrying, “I’m just kidding. You should’ve seen your face, though, it was priceless.”

“Jackass,” as a form of protest, Gerard started half-heartedly putting his pants back on. He was pretty sure he’d heard noise outside, and there was a difference in being caught mid-sex and post-sex. “I’m going to fucking _punish you_ for that next time.”

Gerard tossed his black tee to Frank and fished for another one in his backpack. Frank wiped his stomach and pushed his jeans back. He got out of the bunk too and held Gerard from behind, satisfied that this time he was being the one to trap him.

“Sounds promising, I’ll be waiting,” Frank whispered, gnawing delicately at his neck before turning around and leaving, any weariness he might have felt earlier now long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks and criticism are very welcome. :')
> 
> I have to say- while writing this piece, I felt like writing Frank/Adam in the future.


End file.
